


Zest of Dismay

by teasmudge



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:10:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teasmudge/pseuds/teasmudge
Summary: A lil thing, written for a collaboration with my Sebastian: Based on one of our favourite panels. (chapter 138)





	Zest of Dismay

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork by the lovely @sebastian--art is here:  
> https://sebastian--art.tumblr.com/post/184188595693/zest-of-dismay-nose-to-nose-the-boys-greed

Nose to nose.

 

The boy’s greed permeated the air in sticky honey and begged the demon to inhale him. It tasted provocative. Like saccharine: winding rivulets of sugared bewilderment absorbed by the delicious ache of anguish.

 

His presence wrapped around the swede of the boy’s drupe and squeezed his fear by force. Like plunging through pulp to reach its slick covered seed; the zest of dismay.

 

Underneath that though, laid a fury so potent that it made the stars pay their due to the night sky.

 

_How fascinating indeed._

 

The little thing looked mischievous enough to be worthwhile.

 

_What a beautiful thing, to see the blaze of one’s own torment taint the lips of one as temptingly forbidden as he._

 

Above all else, he was curious. His appetite was an abyss and the child’s capacious eyes poured through him in bloats of allure. It slid down his fangs in the form of saliva.

 

_Trade your lechery with mine, dear boy, that way you could see yourself in the same way that I see you: clearly._

 

The bud of his soul turned toward the sun that was the demon’s lust and its warmth festered anew. Just as filth succumbs to the drench of the earth, a seed sprouted in desire will always bear the fruits of death.

 

_How deliciously fecund._

 

His tongue curled like velvet around the fervour of his promises. It slithered at the peculiarity of his soul with a specific sort of faithfulness that only the serpent of sin could bring.

 

_Perhaps I crave that with which you refuse to grant. I wish to be the thing that defiles you. But alas, what is a devil’s seduction if not patient?_

 

The child’s cheeks scorched pink from the clutch of his wretched grasp. Cruel intent lesioned where they touched. The demon’s conscious blackened at the mere thought of its wrongness.

 

_Visage pâle with lips of cherry. I wonder, what does the inside taste like?_

 

The demon’s hair tickled their strands over the child’s throat in prickles of impurity. He wanted to befoul and maraud until soft skin charred black. Craved to seep down the curve of that finespun jaw until it gave way to precious ivory. He wouldn’t though, for he enjoyed the fourberie that lived within the frailty of their contract.

 

_One can only delight in a feast well prepared._

 

Ebon shrouded the child’s face in coaxes of silken devastation, but all he could feel was fire. The heat crackled the space between them as red absorbed blue, their harmony strung violet.

 

_I see now, fragile human, and I welcome you with open arms. Your wound is not one that heaven can heal. For wherever your revenge may be, young one, there my claws will be also._

 

 


End file.
